Jewish Cook Book - Sandwiches
This is the Sandwiches section of this book *'Go to start of book' __TOC__ Sandwiches Bread should be twenty-four hours old and cut in thin, even slices. If fancy forms are desired, shape before spreading with butter. Cream butter and spread evenly. Anchovy sandwiches Pound the anchovies to a paste and mix with an equal quantity of olives stoned and finely chopped. Celery sandwiches Two cups of chopped celery, two tablespoons of chopped walnuts, two tablespoons of chopped olives, quarter of a cup of Mayonnaise dressing. Spread between slices of thin buttered bread. Fish sandwiches Spread one piece of bread with any kind of cold fish that has been shredded and mixed with tartar sauce. Then put a lettuce leaf on that and then a slice of hard-boiled egg that has been dipped in tartar sauce. Cover with a slice of buttered bread. Nut and raisin sandwiches Take equal quantities of nuts and raisins; moisten with cream or grape juice and spread on thin slices of bread. Brown bread sandwiches Season one cup of cottage cheese with salt, cayenne, and add one pimento cut in shreds. Cut white and brown bread in finger lengths about one inch wide. Spread with cheese mixture and place a brown and white slice together. Cheese and nut sandwiches Cut thin rounds from rye bread. Spread with the following mixture: take one cream cheese, rub to a cream, season to taste with salt and paprika, add one stalk of chopped celery, and one-fourth cup of chopped nut meats. Spread on buttered bread and place a slice of stuffed olive on top, in the centre of each piece of bread. Lettuce sandwiches Put fresh lettuce leaves, washed and dried, between thin layers of bread. Spread with Mayonnaise or Boiled Dressing. Olive sandwiches Take either ripe or green olives; remove the seeds; mince and mix thoroughly with Mayonnaise dressing. Spread between slices of whole-wheat or graham bread. Sardine sandwiches Remove the skin and bones from the sardines. Rub to a paste, adding an equal quantity of chopped hard-boiled eggs, seasoned with salt, cayenne, lemon juice or vinegar. Moisten with melted butter and spread between slices of bread. Date and fig sandwiches Wash equal quantities of dates and figs; stone the dates; add blanched almonds in quantity about one-fourth of the entire bulk; then run the whole mixture through a food chopper. Moisten with orange juice and press tightly into baking-powder tins. When ready to use, dip the box in hot water; turn out the mixture; slice and place between thin slices of buttered bread. Fig sandwiches Remove the stems and chop the figs fine. Put in a double boiler with a little water and cook until a paste is formed. Add a few drops of lemon juice; set aside; when cool spread on thin slices of buttered bread. Egg sandwiches Hard boil the eggs, place them immediately into cold water. When cold; remove the shells carefully, cut the eggs in half lengthwise and butter slightly. Lay one or two sardellen or appetite silds on one half of the egg and press the one half gently on the other half which has the sardellen. The egg must appear whole. Now tie lengthwise and across with the narrowest, various colored ribbons you can find. Chestnut sandwiches One slice each of white and brown bread, cut thin and buttered, and spread with chestnuts that have been boiled tender, peeled and rubbed through a sieve, then mashed with hard-boiled eggs to a paste and moistened with Mayonnaise. Salmon and brown bread sandwiches Flake one cup salmon and rub it to a paste. Add mustard, salt, and cayenne. Spread on the bread, cover with a layer of thin slices of cucumber, then another piece of bread, press lightly and arrange with sprigs of parsley on the platter. White and brown bread sandwiches If a novel sandwich is wanted, butter alternate slices of brown and white bread and pile them one above the other in a loaf. Cut the new loaf across the slices, butter them and pile them so that when this second loaf is cut, the slices will be in white and brown blocks. Press the slices very closely together before cutting at all. Toasted cheese sandwiches The filling for the toasted cheese sandwiches calls for a cup of soft, mild cheese, finely cut, and stirred over the fire with a tablespoon of butter until the cheese is melted. Enough milk to moisten, perhaps not more than one-eighth of a cup, is then added, with salt, mustard, and paprika to taste, and the whole is stirred until creamy and smooth. Slices of bread are very thinly buttered, the cheese mixture spread on generously, each slice covered with another slice, and set away until the filling cools and hardens, when the sandwiches are toasted on both sides and served hot. Poached egg sandwiches Slice as many pieces of bread, from a round loaf, as you have persons to serve. Toast these slices and let cool. Across each slice place three strips of pimentoes (use the canned pimentoes), on top of that place a cold poached egg, put a teaspoon of Mayonnaise on the top of the egg and sprigs of watercress encircling the toast. Mustard sardine paste for sandwiches Take one box of mustard sardines; bone and mash; add to the mixture one tablespoon of tomato catsup, one teaspoon of Worcestershire sauce, juice of one lemon, a pinch of cayenne pepper, as much white pepper as will cover the end of a knife, two tablespoons of vinegar, and one tablespoon of olive oil. Mix thoroughly until it becomes a paste. Then spread on thinly cut bread for sandwiches. Caviar and salmon sandwiches Take a piece of rye bread, cut round (with a biscuit cutter), spread with mustard; put some caviar in centre of the bread, strips of smoked salmon around the caviar and strips of pickle around the salmon. Ribbon sandwiches Cut two, slices of white bread and two of brown. Butter three and spread with a thick paste made of hard-boiled egg very finely chopped and mixed with mayonnaise dressing. Build the slices up one above the other, alternating brown and white, and placing the unbuttered slice on top. Before serving, slice down as you would a layer cake. Egg and olive sandwiches Chop four eggs which have been boiled fifteen minutes, add two tablespoons of chopped olives, season and moisten with olive oil and vinegar. Spread between thin slices of buttered bread. Russian sandwiches Spread bread with thin slices of Neufchatel cheese, cover with finely chopped olives moistened with mayonnaise dressing. Surprise sandwiches Take orange marmalade, pecan nuts and cream cheese in equal quantities and after mixing thoroughly spread on thin slices of buttered bread. Chicken sandwiches Mince some cold roast or boiled chicken in a chopping bowl, then mix the gravy with it, adding a few hard-boiled eggs, which have been minced to a powder. Mix all into a soft paste. Then cut thin slices of bread, spread the chicken between the slices (if desired you may add a little mustard); press the pieces gently together. Chicken sandwiches with mayonnaise Grind up chicken in meat chopper. To each cup of chicken add one tablespoon of mayonnaise, and one tablespoon of chicken soup. Mix into soft paste, and put in finger-rolls. Deviled tongue sandwiches Grind up tongue (root will do) in meat chopper; to a cup of ground tongue add one teaspoon of mustard, one tablespoon of soup, and one teaspoon of mayonnaise. Mix into soft paste; spread on white bread cut very thin. Minced goose sandwiches Take either boiled or roast goose (which has been highly seasoned) and mince in a chopping bowl, add one or two pickles, according to quantity, or a teaspoon of catsup. Spread thin slices of bread or nice fresh rolls, with a thin coating of goose oil, slightly salted, then spread the minced goose and cover with a layer of bread which has been previously spread. Veal sandwiches May be prepared as above, or slice the veal in thin slices and spread with mustard. Boiled, smoked, or pickled tongue sandwiches Remove the crust from the bread (unless it is very soft), place the slices of tongue (cut very thin) and lettuce leaves between the slices. Category:Jewish Cook Book Category:Sandwich Recipes